


The Tale of Four Founders, Three Brothers, Two Lovers and One Vicious Murder

by rex_who



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguments, Ball, Deathly Hallows, F/M, Letters, Murder, Parties, Revenge, Romance, Sexist Attitudes, Some Fluff, Suicide, The Four Founders, The Tale of the Three Brothers, friendships, pre-harry era, the three brothers, twisted ideas, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rex_who/pseuds/rex_who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena Ravenclaw met Ignotus Peverell at Hogwarts, and they are firm friends. When Ignotus goes travelling with his brothers, Helena writes to him every day. The Baron sees his chance. With Ignotus gone, there's nothing to stop him from snatching Helena to be his wife.<br/>That is, until one day when the three brothers return. Helena meets Cadmus, the middle Peverell brother at a ball she hosts to celebrate their return and falls in love with him. The Baron is less than pleased, and does everything in his power to prevent their happiness together, eventually driving the couple to flee for their lives when he brings his full wrath on them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [thedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedra/pseuds/thedra) in the [HPprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> A story about anything that took place in a magical society, pre-1800.  
> Don't worry, I'm still working on my other works, I just came across this prompt and I couldn't help myself!

Throughout time, there have always been influential families. Such families have mountains of wealth, and can afford to have the very best of everything. Things are the same in the wizarding world. There are certain families that are ranked, in terms of societal standing, above others.

The Ravenclaws were pulled into this rank of society purely by coincidence. It was well known that Ravenclaws were sharp, intelligent people, and their wisdom was sought out by witches and wizards all over Britain. However, unlike Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw had not been born into nobility; instead, she was raised into the highest ranks of society with her friends when they opened Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which her daughter, Helena, attended for seven years.

Helena was every bit as beautiful and wise as her mother. She was very popular at school, and she loved it there. Naturally, she was sorted into her mother’s house, along with Ignotus Peverell.

They both graduated from Hogwarts with flying colours, and Ignotus went travelling with his brothers, leaving Helena alone, left to wander round her home town all alone. She wrote to him daily, and he responded without fail, every time. His correspondence was the only thing that kept her sane during her periods alone.

*****

There was a knock on the door, waking Helena up. Light streamed through the curtains, and she slipped her feet into her slippers as the servant knocked again. “Lady Helena? The Baron is here, and he is requesting your company.”

Helena cursed in her head. “Tell him I’m still in my night gown, and I shall be but a moment.”

“Yes, my lady. Would you be requiring assistance with dressing today?” asked the maid from the other side of the door. “Yes please, Elizabeth.”  The maid scurried off to give the Baron Helena’s message, and Helena picked out a plain gown to wear in the Baron’s company. How she despised the man. He’d been in her year at Hogwarts, but in Salazar Slytherin’s house instead of her mother’s. He had consistently tried to engage her in romantic activities whilst at school, and she’d turned him down every single time. She had hoped that once they left school, the man would go off and find himself another girl, but that had not been the case.

The maid returned to help her dress, using her wand to lace the ribbons at the back of the corset. “He’s a very… impatient man, the Baron, if you’ll pardon my loose tongue.”

“That’s quite alright, Elizabeth. I too find him as such. I would like to request that you stay in the room with us whilst we are having tea. I dread to think what would happen if I were to be left alone with him for too long.” Elizabeth nodded.

Finally, Helena was dressed, and after brushing her hair, she went down into the parlour to see the Baron. “My lord, what a surprise to see you here. I was not expecting you today.”

The Baron grinned as he offered her a seat on her own sofa. She sat as far away from him as she politely could, and the Baron glared at Elizabeth. “Well, girl, what are you waiting for? Get going!”

“My Lord, I have ordered Elizabeth to be present. After all, if we were to be left on our own, people may talk.” The Baron still didn’t seem overly happy, but he let the issue drop as the butler walked in. “Ah, I see you are aware of our guest. Please, excuse me.”

“James, wait. If you please, I would like some tea. Would you like tea, my lord?”

“No thank you, my dear. I only popped by for a quick visit today. I shan’t be staying long enough for my tea to cool down,” said the Baron with a wave of his hand that almost smacked Helena in the face.

A quick visit turned out to be two hours long, after which Helena was ready to jinx him out of the door. Instead, she smiled politely as he climbed into his carriage, then returned into the house, not bothering to wave him off.

Declining the offer of breakfast from James, she returned to her room and began to write a letter to Ignotus.

_Dear Ignotus,_

_The Baron came to visit again today. He disturbed me whilst I slept, and was rude to my servants. He stayed for two hours, after claiming he only wanted a short visit. Ha! Two hours is an awfully long short visit, if you ask me. Not that he ever does; he values my opinion below that of his horse, yet still expects me to be head over heels for him! What a simply repulsive man!_

_Enough of him, though. How are you faring? You’ve been gone for four months now, and I refuse to believe you are taking proper care of yourself or your brothers! How are Antioch and Cadmus? I do wish you would inform me of what you three are doing upon your ‘quest’, but I suppose that it is confidential information. All the same…_

_With Love,_

_Helena Ravenclaw_

She sealed the letter with a wax stamp, and made her way towards the room in the attic where her owl Gabriel stayed. “Here you are,” she said, giving him the letter. “For Ignotus.” Gabriel hooted in acknowledgement and flew out of the open window. She watched him go, wishing she could simply fly out of the window. Of course, she could apparate, but that wasn’t quite the same.

Meanwhile, back in the Baron’s mansion, the Baron himself was just returning home. A timid house elf rushed forwards to hang his cloak that he threw to the floor, saving him the trouble of hanging it himself. He always did say house elves were better servants than humans. Of course, Helena never listened to him. She claimed she preferred to have a human girl to help her dress and to do her hair and all that. She would change her mind once they were wed, though.

Because make no mistake, he would take her as his bride. He knew she wasn’t overly keen on him, but it was her duty to make him happy. If she wouldn’t marry him of her own free will, he’d write to her mother at Hogwarts and ask for a marriage to be arranged. He wanted her too much to let her go. Anyway, who else wanted her, other than Ignotus Peverell? How he hated that man. He’d won Helena’s heart before the Baron could even have a chance to speak to her, and that wasn’t fair. Anyway, what Peverell have that he didn’t? Money? He had plenty of that. Good looks? He was far more handsome than Peverell. What else were women really interested in? The Baron didn’t know.

He slammed through his home, smacking more than one house elf in the face with a door as he went. He sat down in his study and put his keen mind to task. He _would_ have Helena Ravenclaw as his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three brothers meet Death by the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a retelling of the tale of the three brothers because i'm far too lazy to think up my own plotlines :)

“How are we going to cross the river?” asked Ignotus. “We’ll simply conjure a bridge, idiot.” Antioch rolled his eyes and drew his wand. He waved it over the tree roots that stuck out from the damp soil, and twisted them to form a bridge over which they could cross safely.

When they reached the other side, a shrouded figure appeared. “Hello, Sir?” call Cadmus. “May we be of assistance?”

“Stop it, you idiot. He could be a muggle who’s just seen us performing magic!” hissed Antioch. “Fear not,” said the figure, resting in the shadows. “I am no muggle, nor am I wizard.”

“Are you friend or foe?” asked Ignotus, reaching for his wand. “I am friend… or foe,” replied the figure. “I am Death, and I would like to congratulate you three brothers on crossing such a perilous river, where so many before you have drowned.

“To reward your quick thinking and intellect, I would like to bestow upon you each a single gift.” The three brothers looked at each other, dumbstruck. Right here before them, a figure claiming to be Death itself, wishing to reward them…

“A wand,” said Antioch, finally. “A wand more powerful than any other wand; that cannot be beaten in a duel.” The figure snapped a branch off the tree it was standing underneath, and the brothers watched as it took the form of a wand. Antioch threw his old wand into the river and grabbed the new wand with glee.

“You, middle brother. What is it that your heart truly desires?”

“I wish for the power to resurrect people from the dead,” decided Cadmus. The figure hissed in annoyance before reaching for a pebble from the river bank. He gave it to Cadmus who cleaned it off. “Turn this stone thrice in hand, and your dear departed loved ones will return to this land.”

Cadmus grinned before pocketing the stone. The figure turned to Ignotus. “Young brother; what powers do you wish for?”

“I don’t want any powers that I don’t already have, but maybe a cloak that allows me to disappear at will?” The figure hissed again, and he removed his own cloak. “Here,” he said. “This cloak will hide you, and protect you on your command.”

The figure slowly walked away. The brothers waited until it was gone before bursting into discussion. “Look,” said Antioch. “A new wand that cannot be beaten!”

“Cadmus, why did you want a stone that resurrects dead people? We don’t know anyone who’s died,” asked Ignotus. “Think about it. If that truly was Death, then he was probably going to be pretty annoyed, because people normally drown in that river; he said so himself. So, he was probably none too happy when Antioch simply waved his wand and conjured a bridge. You know me, little brother; I can never resist irritating people further, so I saw my chance and took it. I wanted to rob death of even more souls, so I asked for the power to resurrect the dead. In any case,” he said, ruffling his brother’s hair, “You never know when it could be useful. You might get mauled by a werewolf, or maybe Antioch will be stabbed by muggles.”

“Stop teasing,” said Antioch, looking at how pale Ignotus had gone. “Anyway, why an invisibility cloak?” Ignotus shrugged. “I just think that it could come in handy, so the werewolves can’t find me.” The brothers laughed, and carried on with their journey.

When they had pitched the tent that night, an owl came soaring gracefully through the sky. Ignotus recognised it as Gabriel, Helena’s owl. “Oh look, your lover’s owl,” teased Antioch. “Should we leave the tent while you read the letter?”

Ignotus ignored him, taking the letter from the owl’s clutches while his brothers howled. He read through Helena’s letter. “That awful man,” he muttered to himself. “What, is someone trying to steal dear Helena from you?” asked Cadmus. “She’s not mine to be stolen,” insisted Ignotus. “We’ve been friends since we were eleven years old, and I am incapable of seeing her as anything other. No, the Baron has been visiting her persistently, and that is what worries me.”

“Why?” asked Antioch. “He’s wealthy, comes from a good family… what more could Helena want?”

“You don’t know him,” said Ignotus, exasperated. “He’s vicious, and cruel, and he will not leave her alone until she agrees to be his wife. I fear that one day, she will cave into the pressure and give him her hand in marriage, and then she will be trapped in an abusive marriage forever.” He sighed. “I will write back to her after dinner.”

The sky grew darker, and Ignotus sat down and wrote his reply.

_Dear Helena,_

_You must learn to be more firm with the Baron! No good can come from being kind to him, and the fact that he is not kind to your lovely servants only proves to show that he is a man cruel by nature. Why, I would rather marry you myself than see you on his arm! I hope that it should never come to this…_

_My brothers and I are faring well. It is hard to believe that we have been gone for four whole months! The days to tend to blur into one another. However, there was an incident today which I shall never forget. My brothers and I came across a most treacherous river, too deep to simply wade across. Antioch conjured a bridge out of tree roots, and we crossed safely. When we reached the embankment, however, there stood a shadowy figure. I know not why, but his presence sent chills running through my very soul. It was most disturbing. The gentleman claimed he was Death, and offered my brothers and I a gift, as a reward for using our magical learnings and intellect. Antioch chose to be given a wand, more powerful than any. The figure simply pulled a branch from a tree and fashioned it into a wand using his bare hands. I have never seen anything quite like it! Cadmus asked for the ability to resurrect the dead (he later confessed to me that he wished to humiliate Death, a move that is most unwise in my opinion), so the figure took a stone from the shores of the river and told Cadmus to turn it thrice in hand, and the person of his choosing would appear before him, alive and well._

_What did I ask for? I asked for a cloak of invisibility. Lord knows the amount of times that you and I could have use of one while we were at Hogwarts! I simply believe that such a cloak could be useful in the future._

_As for our quest, dear girl, we have none! We are simply three brothers, wishing to see shores foreign. Antioch says we are nearing the end of our journey, and we will be back home in a week. I hope you can ward off the Baron until my return!_

_Ignotus Peverell_

He sealed the letter, and sent it with Gabriel through the night. The next day, he received a reply from Helena.

_Dear Ignotus,_

_What a strange story! I hope you don’t mind, but I shared it with Elizabeth, my maid. She believes you were wise to ask for a simple cloak, rather than tease Death further like Cadmus. However, how can you be so sure this mystery man is Death? He may simply be a powerful wizard playing a trick._

_In any case, the news of your return is very welcome indeed! I have arranged with my staff that there shall be a ball upon your arrival home. There is no sense in trying to change my mind; I have not seen you in so long, it would not do to let you come home to a poor reception. I have sent out notice of it to all the wizarding families in the area. There are a fair few, so maybe the Baron’s family may have failed to receive a notice… He will indubitably show up, invited or not. I am using the ball as an excuse to buy a new dress, too. The tailor is coming tomorrow for the fitting._

_Bring Cadmus and Antioch to the ball too; there will be plenty of people they know, and it will be a good opportunity for me to finally meet you beloved brothers!_

_With love and anticipation,_

_Helena Ravenclaw_

“Antioch, Cadmus; we’ve been invited to a ball,” he said, as he read through the letter. “A ball? Who’s having a ball?” asked Cadmus. “Helena has said that we’ve been gone for so long that she feels she must throw a ball in honour of our return in a week’s time. She’s invited all the wizarding families in the area.”

“Sounds like fun,” said Antioch. “We’ll finally be able to meet your special friend Helena!”  Ignotus mumbled something about ‘not special friend’, and they all laughed.

Lying awake that night, Ignotus had never been more excited to return home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena hosts her ball, and not everything goes to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, Kudos and Comments are alllllwaaaays welcome here :) #justsayin'

“Elizabeth, go and change into your best uniform. The guests will soon be arriving, and it won’t do to have my staff running round in rags!” said Helena, checking for the hundredth time that everything was absolutely perfect. Tonight would mark the return of her close friend, and she wanted everything to be flawless for him. There was a knock at the door, and Helena opened it, revealing little Jane Potter, stood in front of her parents with a wide grin on her face. “Why Jane! How much you’ve grown!” cried Helena, fussing over the child. “Why, you’re almost as pretty as your mother!” Eleanor Potter smiled as Jane giggled. Marcus extended his hand. Helena took it, shaking it as she greeted them properly. “Good evening Potters. I trust your journey here was pleasant?”

“It was lovely, thank you,” replied Eleanor. “Please, come right this way.” Helena lead them through to the ballroom. “Don’t you have a maid to do this?” asked Marcus. “Oh, yes, but she’s changing her uniform. I expect she’ll be down in just a second.”

Elizabeth burst through the door, curtsying as she caught sight of the Potter family. “Excuse my interruption,” she said, before quickly running to the door as another group of people knocked.

Soon, the room was full of people dressed up to the nines. The men wore their sharpest suits and freshly pressed cravats, and the women looked radiant in all colours of silks. Helena herself wore a gown of midnight blue, decorated with silver embroidery, which was charmed to move as if blown by the wind. The last guests to arrive were the three Peverell brothers.

Helena answered the door to find Ignotus stood grinning. “Oh, Ignotus, I have missed you!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. She turned to his two older brothers and curtsied. “My name is Helena Ravenclaw, and it is a pleasure to have you in my home.”

The taller of the brothers, extended his hand. “Antioch Peverell. It is a great pleasure to meet you at last, my lady.” He brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the tips of her fingers. Helena could see the family resemblance between Antioch and Ignotus; they both had the same slight build, the same green eyes; the same dirty blonde hair.

It was Cadmus who stuck out amongst his brothers. He shared their slight build, but he had a thick mop of black hair which he had clearly tried to gel back for the occasion. His pale skin made a good contrast, and as for his eyes… they were a stormy grey. Helena wondered where he got his features as he introduced himself. “My name is Cadmus Peverell. We’ve hear so much about you.” He mimicked his brother as he placed her hand to his mouth, and she lead them through to the main event.

Helena picked up a wine glass and tapped a desert fork gently on the side. The orchestra stopped playing, and suddenly she was the centre of attention. “It is my greatest pleasure to announce the safe return of the Peverell brothers, home from their journey to lands unknown. It is for them that this ball is hosted, and now I shall let you return to your happy waltzing.” The orchestra started up again, and the glittering assemblage started to grind into action once more.

The brothers were swamped all evening by people who wanted to know what had transpired during their journey overseas, and Helena could hardly find a minute all night where Ignotus wasn’t swamped by people clamouring for his attention. In the end, she settled down on a chair to wait for him to join her. It was then she spotted the unwelcome guest at her party, making his way towards her through the crowds of people. Helena cursed in her head. It was too late to hide; he had already seen her. There was nothing left to do but to stick through this one.

“Helena, my dear,” called the Baron once he was within earshot. “I did not know you were having a ball tonight!”

“And yet, here you are,” said Helena. “There you go with that tongue of yours again! Why, no man should want you if you have such loose lips!” cried the Baron. “Ah, well. I suppose I shall have to be a spinster,” replied Helena dryly.

“In any case, I was somewhat put out at not receiving an invitation,” said the Baron. “I thought you told me you found balls to be, and I quote; ‘ a simply tragic affair’.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be invited! The whole village is here. It would cause quite the scandal if I were to be absent, now that everyone knows about us.”

“What about us?” asked Helena, manners and etiquette going out the window. “Why, everyone is aware of our little rendez-vous, my dear. They think us to be made for each other. It would be improper for you to be seen dancing with another man, and improper for me to allow you!”

“And how so? I am not your wife, nor are we courting!” retorted Helena hotly. The Baron slipped off his chair, and down onto one knee. He pulled out a velvet box from his jacket and opened it up, revealing a diamond ring. “Would you like to change that? Would you, Helena Ravenclaw, do me the honour of marrying me?”

By this point, everyone had noticed them in the corner, and they were waiting in suspended animation for her answer. “No!” she cried. “No, I would not like to become your wife!”

“Helena, dear, you’re making a scene!” hissed the Baron. “You simply can’t say no!”

“I simply can say no! I shall say no as many times as I like!” the Baron stood up, embarrassment flushing his cheeks. “I have to say I'm beginning to think you do not enjoy my company! You have your servants stay in the room whenever I come to call, you don’t invite me to your parties… what else, Helena? Is there another man?”

“No, there is no other man! I am simply not interested in cruel, vile men who mistreat their servants and value me below their horses! Now, I would like to request that you please leave.”

“No!” shouted the Baron. “It’s Peverell, isn’t it? That’s the real reason you hosted this ball, isn’t it? You two have been plotting against me since our days together at Hogwarts!”

“No!” shouted Helena, not caring if she was being ladylike. All she wanted was this man out of her house, and now. The Baron pulled his wand. “I challenge Ignotus Peverell to a duel!” he announced to the room. “The winner shall have the hand of fair Helena!”

Ignotus stepped forwards. “Can you not hear what the lady is saying? Helena and I are not romantically involved with one another! We do not need to duel!”

“Coward!” shouted the Baron with glee. “See, Helena, this man will not even fight for you. I would die for you!”

“Oh, really?” put in Antioch. “I can make that happen.” He reached for his wand, and Helena had just enough time to step between them before they shouted any incantations. “ENOUGH! There will be no killing in my house!” she glared between the two men. “Forgive me, my lady,” said Antioch, bowing. “I meant no offense.”

“And none has been taken; the gesture was from the heart. As for you,” she said, turning to face the Baron. “I would like you out of my house now, or so help me I will call for Aurors.”

The Baron straightened up, scared by the threat of Aurors. “Fine, I will leave my lady in peace. But mark my words; I will be back.” He was escorted out of the room by Antioch, and Helena sank down into her chair, overwhelmed by what had just happened. Ignotus was the first one to come over to her. “Helena, I'm so sorry,” he started. “It’s fine,” she said, holding out her hand before he continued. “This is no one’s fault but his own.” Ignotus nodded. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll survive.”

“Good, because there is a lovely lady over there to whom I promised a dance.” Helena laughed. “Go, have fun! That is why I organised this ball!”

Throughout the rest of the evening, she knew that people were talking about her; either saying how crazy she was for turning down the Baron because after all, he was the most influential bachelor there was, or they were saying good for her, turning down that spoiled little brat. Everyone knew what he was like; abusive, manipulative, controlling. Helena would rather die than be his wife.

She remained in her chair for the rest of the evening, talking to people as they came by, not moving until Cadmus came by. “My lady, I can’t help but notice that the fiasco earlier this evening has dampened your mood.”

“It’s quite alright, my lord. I expect I am simply tired.” Cadmus shook his head. “I refuse to believe you are tired. Little Jane Potter is still running around. Are you telling me that you have less stamina than a five year old child?” Helena laughed. “You are perceptive, my lord. You are quite right; the evening’s events have rather shaded my mood.”

“Then may I offer you a dance?” said Cadmus holding out his arm. “It would be my pleasure, my lord.”

“Please; it’s Cadmus.” They smiled at each other and Cadmus lead the way to the centre of the dancefloor. The orchestra struck up a slow waltz, and Cadmus placed his free hand on Helena’s hip.

It was like a fairy tale from one of the books Helena had read so often as a child. They waltzed through the night, attracting glances from all the guests as they spun gracefully by. At the end of the night, he kissed her hand again before departing, promising to write soon.

Helena sank down onto a sofa in the parlour, head in the clouds. Elizabeth chuckled. “If it’s not too bold, my lady, I would say you’re in love with Cadmus Peverell.” Helena was too happy to care about Elizabeth’s loose tongue. “Hmm… the way he waltzed with me! I felt like I was dancing on air!” Elizabeth giggled as Helena swept her up in a messy waltz. James poked his head round the door, wondering what on earth could be causing all this racket, only to withdraw it shaking at the sight of the two girls tripping over the rug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh don't worry, we haven't seen the last of the Baron! He has plenty more tricks up his sleeve!  
> in the meantime... Helena and Cadmus!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far?


End file.
